


Tear Apart

by awkward_devil



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Challenge But In December cus its me, Horror, I only write porn so this is hard, If you spot monster-human sexual tension know that its deliberate, Light Angst, M/M, Monsters, Mystery, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_devil/pseuds/awkward_devil
Summary: “It's absorbing your Mokuton.” Kakashi said, half in fascination, half in disbelief
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Kisu,
> 
> I tried writing horror but apparently turned it into a monster-fest. Hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Apologies for the length, I had intended for this to be longer but I'm a slow writer oops.
> 
> [Check out Kisu's blog here](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/)

“O-oh” Tenzou moaned, his eyes rolling back and eyelids fluttering shut. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to this, the sight of Kakashi kneeling in front of him, not really caring about the bed of wet dirt, the surroundings, or the fact that they were out in the open. His eyes focused on Tenzou’s face, and mouth busy, full of cock, his half-gloved fingers lightly brushing against his balls.

They happened to be on a mission in Amegakure, investigating noticeable civilian disappearances. The place, as eerie as it normally is, heavily industrialized, with tall buildings, constant rain, and a thin film of fog surrounding almost the whole village. But when Kakashi had dragged him away from their team for some privacy, he hadn’t expected _this_. 

And when Kakashi had pinned him against the cold wall of an abandoned factory, enveloping his mouth in a desperate kiss and proceeding to tug his pants down he couldn’t bring himself to protest. Seeing Kakashi pull his mask down as he went down on his knees and started lathering his cock up in spit, his pink tongue trailing across the veins, licking on the underside, eyes focused, and lust-filled playful glint evident on his face. Because he knew exactly what gets Tenzou going. They had known each other since they were in ANBU, you learn how someone’s body acts when you’ve known them for so long.

When Tenzou heard the first scratch he was a little bit too distracted, but they were still shinobi and Kakashi hadn’t missed it either. 

He didn’t let it show, though, or slow down at all, but spread his chakra anyway to scan for any danger and Tenzou snorted.

“Always have to be a perfectionist, don’t you Senpai?” 

“Aah, come on I’m not that good.” Kakashi purred. His eyes still hungry, pre-cum coating his bottom lip. 

Another scratch, unmistakably - nails on metal and a slow growl made them both freeze in the act.

“Shinobi?”

“Don’t think so.” Kakashi sounded exasperated, whether from being interrupted or still recovering from his oral fixation, Tenzou wondered briefly.

Tenzou leaned against the metal, his eyes narrowing. Neither of them made any sound for the moment. Just as they were about to continue- as if on cue the growl erupted once again, this time louder.

Tenzou pulled away quickly. 

“I thought that was empty.”

“Well, we were both wrong.” Kakashi was on his feet quickly, pulling his mask back up, adjusting his posture as the situation calls for.

“Could this place get any creepier?” Tenzou muttered under his breath. To be fair, the semi-consistent rain wasn’t helping the industrial waste-land they were currently standing in. 

“Told you we shouldn’t have come this far,” Tenzou continued.

“Well, I wasn’t the one worried about Sakura hearing us.” Kakashi countered.

“That-”

All protest and bickering died on the spot as they both heard the sound of a rather heavy door being pushed open. 

\---

Tenzou thought he had seen almost everything, thanks to his long career as a Shinobi. But as the _thing_ emerged, from around the back of the building, he couldn’t help but stare.

The figure- or figures rather, he wasn’t sure, was slowly making its way towards them. It wasn’t very tall, Tenzou noted, it was wide, fleshy, possibly grotesque, he guessed because disproportionate flesh can’t look appealing. 

Tenzou blinked. Was it dividing? 

It definitely was. 

The figure, quite literally split itself apart, into two, then into three, strings of fluid still attaching to the parts and a nauseating smell filling the air. Tenzou was almost sure he was dreaming, but Kakashi’s voice brought him back to reality-

“This thing has no chakra signatures,” Kakashi said, calm as ever as if they weren’t seeing the same things.

“Tenzou.” Kakashi spoke, eyes darting side-ways, “we have to get out of here, fast.”

Then it hit him. 

Kakashi’s sense of smell was a curse at that moment rather than a blessing. They didn’t even know what this smell was or what it could do.

He clasped his hands together, multiple wooden arms erupting from the ground and trapping whatever it was- they were, buying them time to escape or kill if need be if that was even possible.

Tenzou focused his chakra, the bindings on the monsters getting tighter but the thing was hardly slowing down and still unmistakably dividing, the stench getting stronger by the moment.

“It's _absorbing_ your Mokuton.” Kakashi said, half in fascination, half in disbelief, his Sharingan spinning.

Tenzou’s eyes narrowed, focusing on the sight on-folding before them, the creature was in-fact capable of ingesting his wood-release, but that’s not all, “A-are those organs?” He gasped. 

Well, the situation had just gotten worse. 

“We will have to come back here with back-up,” Kakashi said, strain clear in his voice.

Inside Tenzou’s wood cage, the creatures trapped kept breaking into thinner portions of themselves, close enough to have a view now, he could see the mass resembling internal organs, shockingly human-like, but apparently capable of repairing themselves when torn.

In the flash of a second, Kakashi went through several hand-seals and slammed his hand down, erecting a row of well-placed mud-walls and they took off, back into the direction they knew their rest of the team was. 

Now, all that was left was to explain just how they managed to uncover the mystery of civilian disappearances and an obvious racket of organ harvesting.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The figure looked like Kakashi, and sounded like him too. Except it was different. His touch devoid of familiarity and warmth, his jaw coated with thick-black fluid, teeth a little too sharp to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to make it clear this chapter and chapters from here on do not count in the 30 Minute fic challenge for the Kakashi Lounge Discord Server. 
> 
> BUT, in order to make sure I actually update and don't get stuck overthinking, I've decided I'll be writing all the chapters within a 30 minute time period! Let's see how this turns out. 
> 
> The prompt was originally provided by Kisu, find them on Tumblr here  
> [Kisu](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/) and make sure to check out their awesome art! I can't thank them enough for this amazing prompt that I'm having so much fun with.
> 
> Before you proceed, be warned of body horror and mentions of sharp things and blood!

When Tenzou opened his eyes, he saw clouds.

Dark, yellow clouds. 

He blinked.  _ Yellow? _

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The lack of sleep must be getting to him. But when he opened them again, nothing had changed, except this time he noticed he was lying on water, very naked, somehow floating effortlessly, and the sky was still as blank as an empty canvas, a few lone clouds sticking out as clear as day and very clearly, still yellow. 

Tenzou’s eyes furrowed, his movements feeling restricted, body not in sync with his mind anymore.

“What-what on earth?” He muttered to himself, looking around and taking in his surroundings, his brain felt cloudy, somehow both overwhelmed with information but empty at the same time. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, I see.” A voice that he has heard countless times before, one that is unmistakably Kakashi’s.

He felt it then, slender fingers wrapped around his ankles, a breath tingling his thighs. Kakashi’s face, inches away from his crotch. He hadn’t noticed how hard he was. The figure looked like Kakashi and sounded like him too. Except it was different. His touch was devoid of familiarity and warmth, his jaw coated with thick-black fluid, teeth a little too sharp to be normal.

“Senpai?” Tenzou slurred, his voice sounding distant.

“Shhh.” Kakashi brought a finger to his lip, nails as black as charcoal, long and sharp. And when he smirked, it was uncharacteristically sinister.

Kakashi leaped forward, his body heavy on Tenzou, ice-cold and rough.

“I- Genjutsu?” Tenzou asked, not to anyone in particular, probably would have been worth it to try and dispel it if thick branches weren’t wrapped around both his arms and Kakashi's leg weren’t curling up against his in a painful grip.

He wasn’t even sure it was humanly possible. Tenzou racked his brains desperately to come up with something- anything to hold onto sanity because none of this was real and he’d be waking up soon.

Kakashi laughed then, but it came out like a growl, his eyes red, twin Mangekyou Sharingan blazing an angry red.

“This is as real as you’d like it to be, Tenzou.” Kakashi crooned. It probably would have been comforting if it weren’t for his claws digging into Tenzou’s neck, too-big hands sprawled across his chest in a grip sure to bruise and his fangs rest softly on Tenzou’s lips, eyes glinting like a predator about to destroy his prey and Tenzou all of a sudden found his senses. 

This  _ had _ to be a Genjutsu.

He closed his eyes shut, with more force than needed and proceeded to spread his chakra- or at least tried to, anything is better than just being stuck like this, naked, cold, and with who knows what monster-Kakashi look-alike looming over his body.

Except it didn’t work. The more he tried the tighter his binds got, his arms feeling numb. 

Kakashi tsked, his breath hot in Tenzou’s ear, “This is no fun, let me see those pretty eyes of yours.”

Tenzou’s eyes flew open, involuntarily and everything was gone. The ocean, the strange clouds, and the monster too. All that stayed were the restraints that looked strangely familiar to his own wood-release. They coated every inch of his body, rapidly covering his face as well, trapping him in a suffocating coffin and proceeding to squeeze-

\---

Sakura shook her head for the third time that hour, “I still don’t understand.”   
  
“What’s not to get here, Sakura?” Kakashi gave her his eye-smile, faking nonchalance, “We went on a walk and-”

“You went on a  _ walk _ , and just happened to stumble across this weird looking monster who was apparently made of  _ human _ organs?” She asked, sounding slightly angry and horrified at the same time.

“Aw, Sakura-chan, you don’t trust your Sensei? I am hurt.” Kakashi pouted under his mask, giving her as innocent of a look as possible because there’s no way, they can tell her what exactly they were doing.

“It’s just that- it’s a little hard to believe Sensei!” 

“Well, stranger things have happened,” Kakashi replied shrugging, he wasn’t exactly wrong. This was a different kind of threat than what he was used to but you don’t choose your enemies.

“And it had no chakra signatures.” Sakura’s brows furrowed, wheels turning in her head.  


“Well!” Naruto stood up suddenly, patting his clothes and giving them his signature grin, “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go and see what's up!”

“It’s not that easy Naruto-” Sakura groaned, almost face-palming as they broke into another one of their arguments and Kakashi just sighed.

“Captain Yamato?” Blue eyes, uncharacteristically shining with concern stared at Tenzou’s face. 

“Were you even listening?” Naruto asked.

“Uh- ” Tenzou’s eyes darted frantically, his body now under his own control, as he tried to move his arms and legs, taking in his surroundings. Nothing out of ordinary. The sky was clear, except it was dark, his team around him, Kakashi sitting right next to him, a careful expression inquisitive. They were where they were supposed to be, spending the night and discussing their next plan of action for the following morning. 

But Tenzou swore he could still  _ feel _ his thighs burning and his neck tingling. 

“Are you okay Captain-Yamato?” Sakura asked, her green eyes showing worry as she made her way towards him, “You kind of zoned out? You’ve been staring into the woods for a while.” 

“Oh.” Tenzou blinked, not sure if he should share the details of what he just saw and felt, “Maybe I’m just tired.”

“You should rest then, I’ll take the first watch.” Kakashi offered him a reassuring smile, although obviously not buying the excuse. Regardless, it made Tenzou feel a bit at ease, this was definitely the man he had known his entire life.

\---

“If you are into something kinky you could have just said so,” Kakashi stated, voice dripping with sarcasm but his snickering stopped when met with a deadpan glare.

“You know I believe you.”

Tenzou sighed, sitting down on a log with his head in his hands quietly trying to make sense of everything. This was all definitely too strange even by Shinobi standards.

“You think it could be the fumes?” Kakashi mused.

“But you smelled them too.”

Kakashi hummed, “You said you were trapped in your own Mokuton.”

“Sure looked like it.” Tenzou glanced up at Kakashi, catching onto his train of thoughts, “You think it has something to do with my wood-release.”

“And maybe my Sharingan.”

Kakashi pulled Tenzou up by his arm, guiding him back towards their tent, “Get some rest. You’ll need it.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I'd only do one-shots? Haha, oops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt completely alone. Like the earth had gone silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, seems like I'm not the best with fast updates but I do plan to finish this. Hopefully before 2021. 
> 
> Continuing with the theme, a 30-minute horror drabble :D
> 
> [Check out Kisu's blog here](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/)

Tenzou could barely fall asleep that night. Even though he knew the premise was safe, and he was being guarded. The sound of the creature hissing into his ears and clawing on his chest was hard to forget. He could recall every moment clearly, it was definitely not a dream.

Yet, earlier when he had pulled his shirt up and pants down in front of Kakashi, there were no new scars, no claw marks, no blood, not a trace of chakra- as Kakashi confirmed gazing over Tenzou’s body with his sharingan.

They had ultimately decided not to give Sakura and Naruto the details except for the fact that whatever fumes they were exposed to cause hallucinations. They wouldn’t understand why whatever it was took Kakashi’s form, Tenzou barely did anyway.

\---

Under dark clouds and light rain, Team 7 took off from their resting spot in the morning, with Tenzou leading the way.

His mind was still a little foggy, odd fatigue in his bones, causing him to move slower than his usual pace. Tenzou’s brows furrowed. When Sakura had examined him earlier, there was barely anything wrong. His chakra points were undamaged, and there was no trace of poison in his or Kakashi’s system.

It had occurred to them they knew embarrassingly little about what they were about to face. But bringing gas masks with them was better than nothing.

They trudged through the scarce forest Ame offered, passing through badly managed industrial waste and pollutants seeping into the lake. Ame’s ground was disfigured, covered in burnt rusty patches and puddles of watery, thin mud. The smell of rust lingering in the air was still unpleasant, even though it had been a week since they had arrived.

No stranger to war himself, Tenzou was perfectly aware of Ame’s unstable leadership and bloodshed by the hands of the richer, more powerful countries, including his own. And with little surveillance and uncertain population numbers, their job had become harder.

But a mission is a mission when you’re a Shinobi, and disappearances targeting war refugees had made Naruto impatient, Tenzou would be lying if he said he didn’t share that emotion.

The fog was thinner this time, making it easier for them to gauge what they were walking into.

They stopped a safe distance away from the scene, intently scanning the surroundings, but saw nothing. The scent in the air was still foul, but not strong enough to make you gag. 

Tenzou’s senses were on high alert now, as he was sure Kakashi’s was too. 

“Remember what we talked about?” he heard Kakashi ask and gave a brief nod. 

But when they started approaching their target, everything suddenly felt distant. Presence of his team around him faded, Naruto’s warm chakra dissipating into the back of his mind, their voices faint, figures slowly disappearing as he tried to move closer to the door which seemed to get out of reach no matter how fast he moved, or at least he thought he was moving faster.

Tenzou blinked, stopping in his tracks and looked around only to find himself alone, his breathing shallow and a tight knot forming in his stomach.

“Just a Genjutsu.” He muttered, surprising himself with the tone of his voice. He gritted his teeth. This was impossible, this was maddening.

Tenzou had been caught in many Genjutsus before. They are tricky and deadly, but he had endured his fair share of torture and gone through interrogations. They unleashed an assault on one's senses and made everything painful. However, this was different.

This was light and lethal, making you question reality just enough, not overwhelming yet completely real, making him walk the thin line between madness and sanity. He felt completely  _ alone _ . Like the earth had gone silent.

Just him and the white-haunting abyss.

The drain on him felt massive the longer the fog surrounded him. He wasn’t sure what it was anymore. It felt solid and alive, wrapping its limbs around him, draining his energy, no matter how much Chakra he tried to gather. 

Tenzou faltered when it enveloped him entirely, slithering around his body, securing his hands behind his back and trapping his legs. The restraints felt fleshy and cold, and all he could see was blinding white.

Despite the circumstances, it was impossible to miss, lingering around the corner, just a little out of focus, reeking of malignance and rage, an odd sense of desperation like it wanted to scream, wanted to let itself be known and seen.

Tenzou took in a sharp breath and braced himself.

\---

The inside of the abandoned factory looked more like a badly treated hospital.

Discarded straight jackets and a bed with dried blood. Instruments and scrolls scattered around and left to decay as if someone left in a hurry. 

“This is odd,” Sakura muttered, with her glowing hands placed on Tenzou’s head and eyes shining with worry.

“It’s like he is asleep, I’m detecting dream activity but he is unresponsive.”

“But Captain Yamato was just fine a few seconds ago.” Naruto’s eye-brows were scrunched up in concern while he looked around the rather bizarre scene they had just entered, “I don’t get it, did he just fall asleep as soon as we entered?”

Sakura pursed her lips, pushing more of her chakra on to her palm.

“Whoever was here didn’t care enough to clean up, or perhaps, they didn’t have the chance to.” Kakashi said, squatting beside Tenzou on the ground, lone eye scanning the room his team was stuck in.

“Well, how do we wake him up then?”

“Scan every scroll as quickly as you can, I’ll try to find a way for us to break into the rest of the facility.”

Kakashi picked up a scroll strewn carelessly on the large table in the dead centre of the room and tossed it to Naruto. The writing smudged but still readable.

“Look for patient information; every detail about them.

“Sakura, look around and try to identify substances used, check if they can tell us anything about what happened here.”

With a nod from each of them, he carefully pried the nearest door open and stepped out into what looked like a narrow hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're mine now. Mine to keep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this chapter contains some blood and gore!!
> 
> I don't have much to say for myself except that this scene was STUCK in my head and I had to get it out somehow. Big sorry for shorter chapter than usual but I promise I have the next one planned. Cue the 30-min horror drabble :D
> 
> [Check out Kisu's blog here](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/)

Shinobi are trained to endure. Put through gruesome routines of blood and sweat, subjected to every deadly technique in the book and hardened like an impenetrable shield. 

Even so, the air in the area made Tenzou freeze. It seeped into his bones and made his teeth hurt. The leathery restraints were a sharp contrast. Red-hot and secure, spiralling around his stomach and over his chest, around his arms and all the way down his legs. They judged his movements as if sentient- punished every little twitch. Every attempt at summoning Chakra was met with an angry suction that never seemed to be satisfied.

Despite all that, it felt comforting, or maybe he was just delirious. It was hard to have a sense of time.

“Tenzou?”

A warm hand cupped his chin and tipped his head up.“Can you hear me, Tenzou?” 

“T-took you long enough,” he slurred but pressed into the touch further.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone.” Kakashi’s voice came off as aloof and detached like it always had been.  


“Ah, I’m used to it.”

Kakashi closed the distance between them, nuzzled Tenzou’s neck and gripped his jaw lightly, tilting it upward as if examining, his voice a mere whisper in Tenzou’s ear that barely registered, “Try and stay alert.”

“Oh but it’s so comfortable.”

“No, stay alert. I need you awake.” 

Tenzou opened his eyes just enough to try and throw a nasty glare and maybe ask what exactly is happening but the face made him stop and just stare.

It’s not like Tenzou had never seen Kakashi with his mask off before, but this was different from all those times. 

Kakashi was fully naked- not a piece of cloth on his body, marred with scars and sculpted muscles. He looked too good and too unreal, almost enchanting.

“Don’t you feel cold like this?

“Hmm no, I have you-” Kakashi replied with a smile on his lips, wrapped his arms around Tenzou in a tight hug and for some reason it set off panic alarms in his brain.

“Wait- what” Tenzou found himself unable to jerk away when his mouth was trapped in a kiss that burned. Kakashi’s teeth, a bit too toothy- nipped at his lower lip, his legs entwined in Tenzou’s own in an unforgiving grip.

“This will be over soon. I hate it when you move. You don’t want to make me angry do you?” 

“You’re not him.” Tenzou realised with an unsettling certainty that made him fidget on the inside, desperate to be let go and just run.

“I don’t know what you mean. Do you prefer someone else instead, Tenzou? Did I overestimate your loyalty?”

Tenzou's brows furrowed as he tried to focus, tried to figure out what was different.

Kakashi's palm returned to his face, no longer the gentle touch but a grip on his throat. “Answer me when I speak to you.” 

“You’re not  _ him _ . You’re not real.” Tenzou managed through his teeth, but it was hard to put up much of a fight.

“Does it matter?” It flicked its fingers and the binds around Tenzou tightened in an instant, made raw pain sear through his flesh, made him want to scream and flee- as if that was even possible now. 

“I look like him.” Kakashi’s voice was almost gleeful when it spoke.    
  
“You want him, don’t you? Desperately wanting to be needed and acknowledged,” Tenzou felt a set of nails dig into his stomach and a voice in his brain- the voice that he used to associate with comfort. Now fiery and hungry, intent on devouring him whole, “Here, you are needed.”

It’s supposed to hurt when your entrails are being played with, except Tenzou remained still even as the blood poured out of his stomach and something gripped his insides. Even when it squeezed his cheeks and stretched his tongue out and made him watch.

Tenzou’s eyes, wide open and spacey as Kakashi’s withered face in all it’s distraught, familiar and manic glory lingered inches away from his own, forcing him to look at what exactly it was capable of making him feel.

Black acrylic nails coated in blood traced the ROOT tattoo on his tongue, made him taste and remember all those memories he had worked to repress- years in that god-forsaken tank and years in ROOT under a monster who was maybe slightly better than the one currently clawing at him, its voice a dull murmur when it spoke, “You’re mine now. Mine to keep.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I promise it gets better- maybe. We'll see. 
> 
> All criticisms and comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight made his skin scrawl, once again every inch of his mind screaming for him to turn away and run but he knew he had to stay. Stay, watch and investigate all while trying to not lose track of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! So, I'm quickly finding out I'm very bad at updating but I have no plans to abandon this, I am having far too much fun with the story.
> 
> Real-life happened and I lost a bit of practice but hopefully, this isn't too much of a letdown and still coherent.
> 
> This was written within 32 minutes as opposed to 30 but shhh.
> 
> [Check out Kisu's blog here](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/)

The walls were cold and the floor was slippery. Kakashi moved through the narrow hallway with silent footsteps and strained muscles. A silent dread in his bones that only grew more distinct with every step. He couldn’t quite describe it but it was almost like his instincts were calling for him to get out, go no further and run, run back to his team and to Tenzou’s limp body lying on the ground.

The urge is only natural- something he felt on most of his missions with his team if they were apart, but he couldn’t brush off how strong it was this time in particular.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, pointing his feet forward slightly and tried to shake off the haze in his brain, how long had it been? He wasn’t sure how far he had come but he was certain he had been walking for quite some time now. It’s unlike him to lose track of time, as it is for most Shinobi.

The utter darkness the entire establishment was plunged into definitely didn’t make it easier but it was worse now than it was when he had started walking. 

He had passed no doors, no walls, the faint glow of sunlight seemed to have entirely disappeared completely, just the faint smell of rust coating the air and a bone-chilling cold getting worse the longer he stood.

Kakashi drew a kunai, clasping it firmly in his hand and tried to grab onto the nearest surface because even though his feet were planted on the ground he couldn’t shake off the rising panic of being fully lost.

He spread his chakra slightly, trying to detect anything around him, a Genjutsu perhaps or an advanced trap, had the smoke he had inhaled earlier finally begun to affect him? He briefly wondered if this is how Tenzou felt.

But with each step he took the emptiness seemed to be growing and so were the cracks on the walls. He could not see them but it felt almost too grotesque to be touching but he refused to let go, afraid that if he did they might entirely disappear- causing to lose one of the physical surfaces he could hold on to. It wasn’t a rational thought but neither were the events.

The walls only got slimmer as the time passed and the further he walked but he had little choice to do anything else now, he had to go on even with the rising stench of body fluids filling the air, settling uncomfortably in his lungs and burning in his gut.

Neither the Sharingan nor the lightning crackle of his chakra made his surroundings anymore comprehensible. 

With little options left and refusing to stay in this state any longer, Kakashi closed his eyes, mustered the adequate amount of chakra and summoned the Mangekyou. 

But just as instantly as his eye formed the shape, a wave of nausea settled over his brain, sitting uncomfortably in his stomach as he tried to make sense of what was before him. 

The sight made his skin crawl, once again every inch of his mind screaming for him to turn away and run but he knew he had to stay. Stay, watch and investigate all while trying to not lose track of reality.

\--

Scrolls upon scrolls of information.

Everything from village loyalties, age and gender to chakra affinities and bloodline trait, some lesser-known than others and some forbidden. Many of them belonging to missing-nin she had heard were wanted in her own village. Sakura was sure this was almost a joke but it looked a little too detailed to be an elaborate prank.

While rummaging through what looked like badly written patient reports, one particular scroll she had discovered had looked too mysterious to ignore. It was hard to make sense of at first, characters in a language slightly different from their own and with patterns both she and Naruto vaguely recognised from their joint missions back in Kiri. They had finally nicked their palms with a kunai and slammed their hands full of chakra right into the circle at the centre. 

What had resulted was a sporadic wave of brand new batches of scrolls that looked meticulous. In far better condition and most importantly- readable. And each new scrolls contained missing-nin reports from the big five nations along with the smaller villages, a majority being from Ame.

Sakura’s mouth formed into a small frown. “With how detailed these are, it could be possible that these people were willing participants.”

“Participants in what exactly?” Naruto said, who had taken to sitting a few feet away squinting at a particular scroll of a missing-nin from Suna.

“With whatever was going on here. I’m not sure what exactly but these chemicals, they are filled with a compound used to identify ones Kekkei-Genkai, if you have any that is.” Sakura pointed at the half-filled cabinets across the room with dirty old bottles of almost empty thick liquid.

“Why would they ever need to do that? What if you don’t have one?”

Sakura just shook her head and sighed. “I don’t know but there should be more information here- what’s wrong?”

“Hm, it’s just- it feels strange, do you not sense an absence?” Naruto stood up and hurried over to where they had laid Tenzou with his back leaning against the wall.

“Sakura-chan!”

“He is- he is too pale.” Sakura touched Tenzou’s face with glowing hands and immediately a flare of green chakra began surging into his body. 

“Come on, tell me what’s going on with him?”

“His chakra flow is incredibly weak, this isn’t good.” 

Sakura positioned Tenzou on the ground laying him on his back and poked multiple parts of his body with precise strokes of finger coated in her own chakra, her expression growing hard with each instant and making Naruto impatient.

“Every vital pathway of Chakra through his body is faint. Almost like it’s being sucked away, it feels very weak”

Naruto’s face went blank, his brows tensing up with the new turn of events because you don’t have to be a medical-nin to know if something isn’t done soon things won’t be bright for them.

“Maybe we can find  _ something _ in here, anything to help him. We just need time.”   
Naruto clasped his fingers together in a familiar pattern and in seconds there were about a dozen of him all across the room ready to jump into action.

Sakura was still pouring her chakra in with her eyes closed shut and a growing sense of dread the longer she tried to sense the body of her captain. “His-his brain in particular, it looks unusual, there’s too much activity for someone unconscious.”

“You look through these scrolls!” Naruto shouted to his clones while he stayed by Sakura, grabbing Tenzou’s shoulders almost ready to shake him awake. 

“That did not work the last ten times we tried it.”

“We need to take him to Sensei, maybe his Sharingan can look into what’s going on but- but it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” Sakura took Tenzou’s arm in an instant positioning him firmly on her back without much effort. “But we need to do something quick.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all feedback is appreciated. This is not my best work but I'd rather write something than not at all.


End file.
